


Cry, Dear

by Oz_of_Wald



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Monsters, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Serious Injuries, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oz_of_Wald/pseuds/Oz_of_Wald
Summary: Stella finds herself being held hostage in the woods by her stalker, Otis.Together, they must travel through the woods, avoiding monsters and other maniacs alike, while Otis tries to keep her alive for his own well-being and Stella tries to figure out a plan for escape.





	Cry, Dear

Hey, Capgras here! I'm here to show the designs of our protags! 

Have fun, stay safe and check your closet!

https://plague-by-oz.tumblr.com/post/641160196162453504/characters-for-my-fic

Drawings by me!

DO NOT REPOST OR CLAIM IT AS YOURS! IF YOU SEE THIS ANYWHERE BY ANYONE NOT MENTIONED BELOW, CONTACT ME AND I WILL DEAL WITH IT!

Here's my other social media!

Twitter: @TheCumFucket

Insta: @ozwaldplague

Tumblr: @plague-by-oz

Youtube: bussyboppinbabybird


End file.
